What Should Have Been
by mysteryteenagelover
Summary: The "what-if" story of Jack and Rose Dawson following the morning of April 15th, 1912.


**What if Jack had survived the sinking of the RMS Titanic? **

**The last thing Rose ever said to Cal was; "I'd rather be his whore than your wife."**

**Jack and Rose give their names to the man with the clipboard, and then disembark together in New York. **

**I I I I I**

"Jack, where're we –" She broke off as Jack pulled her up to a bar, and leant on it with his elbow.

"Two, please," he signalled at a man wearing a dirty apron over his tattered clothes. He nodded, and pulled two glasses from under the bar, filling them until they foamed down the sides from the tap.

" 'At's ten cents each," the man told Jack, pushing them towards him so the liquid slopped over the edges of the glasses. Jack took his and took a long gulp, leaning into Rose.

"Cheap beer. There's nothing like it," he told her, nudging hers towards her hand, "Try it."

Rose picked up her glass, threw back her head and gulped it down. Jack watched her, still drinking his, and then led her outside. Finishing her beer, she set the glass down on a nearby table, watching Jack do the same. He stood behind her, one hand around her waist, the other pointing forwards over her shoulder.

"Now that's the beach, four miles long, all the way down there. The roller coaster –" he spun them both around, "Is that way. And this –" he gestured around them, " – is the pier at Santa Monica."

**I I I I I**

"Jack! Where are you?" Rose looked over her shoulder, struggling to find his hand through the seething mass of the crowd down near the pier at Santa Monica.

"Rose?"

"Jack!" Their hands met and Jack tugged gently, bringing Rose into view.

"I thought you'd gone on it without me," he told her, standing behind her and holding both her hands around her waist.

"Not a chance," he whispered in his ear, and then had to repeat it on account of the shouting in the line.

"Next!" yelled a boy not older than eighteen. He pulled her forwards, digging into his almost-empty pockets until he extracted one of his last grubby dollar bills. The boy tipped his cap at the two of them, and the leant over the tracks and pulled up a cart that looked as if it had once been nicely painted, but now was slightly the worse for wear. Jack stepped into the cart, and then offering Rose his hand, who took it and stepped in to the front. Settling herself between his knees, Rose grasped the bar in front of her as the cart took off with a shudder. Jack leant forwards.

"Your first roller coaster," he commented. Rose could only nod and gasp and the cart trundled upwards.

Jack swore in her ear as the cart plummeted towards the ground. Her knuckles grew white on the bar before her as they pulled out of the drop and swung wildly to the side, Jack gripping her waist as she started laughing, hair blowing out behind her and heart pumping wildly.

" 'Ow was that?" the boy asked them as they climbed out of the seats. Rose thanked him, before taking Jack's hand and tugging him back to the end of the line.

"Remember what we said, Jack? We'd ride on the rollercoaster until we throw up?" Jack gave her a half-smile.

"You'll never get me to throw up." Rose smiled, and held out a hand.

"Think you're a big tough man? You're on." Jack shook her outstretched hand, and then turned his head to glance up at the spinning carts above them, and swallowed.

**I I I I I**

"Miss Rose," Jack smiled, offering her his hand, and tossing her head, she ignored the outstretched palm. She neatly planted one foot into the stirrup, threw her weight over it and swung her leg over the other side of the saddle. In the distance they could both see where they'd just come from; the pier at Santa Monica.

"Like a real cowgirl!" she cried, urging her horse forward. The pretty young mare snorted and cantered down the smooth sound. Jack's laughter followed her all the way down the beach. He spurred his own horse in her direction. Forcing his gelding into a gallop, he caught up with her just as her horse's legs touched the first of the foaming white surf.

Laughing, and throwing her brilliant red hair over her shoulder Rose glanced over her shoulder to see him watching the last glinting rays of the sun gleam off the her fiery curls. Holding out her hand, she trotted to his side and touched his fingers with her. The two of them smiled into the sunset.

Rose squealed when the white curls of the water crashed into the flanks of her horse, spraying her from head to toe. Laughing, she reached down to dip her hand in the swirling water, splashing Jack and then yelling as he flicked water back at her. The two horses slowed to a walk, picking up their feet as they moved side by side, right in the surf. Throwing back her head and laughing as the last sliver of sun disappeared over the horizon, Rose wound her fingers around Jack's hand and held it to her heart.

"I can feel it beating," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her in a passionate embrace. The two horses broke apart as Jack dug in his heels, spurring the horse through the waters at a canter. Shaking her head, Rose kicked her steed forwards, catching him just as the horse emerged from the waters and continued moving sedately along the damp sand.

**I I I I I**

**Thanks for reading this! It made me cry when I read it back over. Ella, don't laugh at me. Reviews appreciated!!**


End file.
